Fire Temple
The 'Fire Temple '''is an organization under the Covenant Order of Goodmuly entitled to assist civil officers in their tasks. Early History After the spread of Christianity from the Assan portal leading to our world in 3A 2785, the rule of the Goodmulian Triumvirate began to decline. One of the leaders, Oreth Gatriad , proposed a plan to destroy all of the Seven, which was the Assan portal 's main power. The other two thought this a proposterous idea, so Oreth went alone. Two months came by and the first of the Seven was rumored to be hiding in the southern mountains in Belereine, where he normally preached and where Silvestrean ambushes often took place. Oreth gathered a force of 4,000 and traveled to the Beleriene mountains. The resulting journey was long and bitter cold. 343 died, and 427 where lost to an avalanche. A mutiny then took place with 675 soldiers joining then second-in-command General Trifaris. Oreth's remaining men of 2,243 finished the journey south. Oreth divided his army into three companies: the first was of 600 under General Dalcon; second was of 750 under Commander Palachus; and the last was of 893 under Oreth himself. The first company stayed in the north of the southern mountains, the second was stationed in the East Coast of the island and the third travelled straight through the mountains. None of Oreth's men were prepared for what was about to happen. In three days, the first of the Seven showed himself. However, underestimating the First's power, Oreth's men charged towards him. One by one, men fell to his Dragonblade. Archers from every corner darted arrows at him, but, according to Oreth , he "retrived each arrow as it flew at him and threw it back at my men". In less than a day, an estimated 544 men died. All his remaining men retreated in fear. Oreth was left to face him. The First of the Righteous and Oreth fought each other with swords. This was deemed a fair fight in those years. Knowing that defeating a Seven Righteous warrior would prove difficult, Oreth had to rely in his training and experience. Nealy an hour passed and Oreth was severely injured in the lower abdomen. As the First tried to finish him, Oreth drew his blade one last time. His blade pierced the First directly into his heart. As both of them neared death, his last words were: ''"Your kin are never welcome here!" The First simply smiled and said: "Life is short and cruel, but God will carry on." Then the First fell to the ground, dead. Oreth realised his accomplishment in a split second before falling to the ground as well. The First's body was collected by a group of natives known as the Aacklewa and stored in a coffin deep beneath in an isolated tomb, where they await his return. Oreth's body was, in respect, given back to the Goodmulian Triumvirate for proper burial. Aftermath The death of the First of the Seven Righteous weakened the Assan portal, the Goodmulian Triumvirate continued to rule and Goodmuly was still in chaos. However, the death of Oreth became a symbol of national pride among the Goodmulians that they can fight back and restore Goodmuly to its former glory and restore the rightful heir to the throne. Throughout the period of decline of the Goodmulian Triumvirate, the Fire Temple was established as a peacekeeping unit of the Church, with their teachings modelled after the First of the Seven Righteous. Today The Fire Temple headquarters is in Enthre, Goodmuly's capital city. It still spreads the First of the Seven Righteous' doctrine of self-submission to God. Since the First was the only one of the Seven to ever make contact with Goodmulian civilization, their teachings and principles is still a mystery. Category:Fictional Location Category:Science Fiction Category:Welder's Story Category:Welder's Story Organizations